


Вороновы дети

by Neitent



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism, feathers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Душным вечером перед грозой Химавари выходит в сад и видит кое-что, не предназначенное для ее глазАУ!Химавари из одного из миров, Курогане и Фай - канонные.написан для Ledi-Alucard на фест-недельку Цубасы





	Вороновы дети

В темных комнатах и безлюдных коридорах поместья было так душно. Слуги затворили окна и закрыли ставни: надвигалась гроза, — и Химавари задыхалась, не могла заснуть. 

Измаявшись, она поднялась с постели и приоткрыла на два пальца оконце, но что толку? Все ветра попрятались по укромным местам. 

А ей так хотелось свежести! Только из приличий она накинула смоляно блеснувший плащ и скрыла лицо полумаской, вышла в коридор — никого, все боятся грядущей бури — и, неслышно ступая босыми ногами, спустилась на крылечко, ведущее в потайной сад. Там от земли тянуло свежестью, там старые дубы хранили память о дуновении ветра, там, хоть в воздухе и висели густые, плотные ароматы цветов, смутно, кожей, чувствовалась уже прохлада и влага — обещание грядущего шторма. 

В небе от далекого урагана толпой спасались стада тяжелых, темных, с желтизной туч. Скоро они разродятся ливнем. 

В летнем павильоне Химавари почудилось движение. Заробев, она по-детски задержала дыхание и прижалась к колонне. Нет, так и есть, не почудилось. Следовало бы разбудить прислугу, приказать посмотреть, но стало любопытно, захотелось проверить самой и ни с кем не разговаривать. 

Да, она глянет сама. 

Ведь это просто слуга припомнил, что не запер щеколды. Или залетел из леса испуганный зверек. Теребя цепочку на шее, Химавари ступила на сухой, не остывший после жаркого дня песок, и до нее донеслось негромкое ворчание листвы под прохладным ветром. Гроза была уже совсем-совсем близко. 

Ветер сорвался в галоп, когда Химавари осталась всего пара шагов до беседки. Звучно стукнули двери — это же Эрми-растяпа, это он забыл затворить, верно? В стеклах отразилась яркая молния и три вдоха спустя ее догнал гром. Гроза во всей своей мощной, злой красе расправляла крылья. 

Химавари взлетела по ступенькам и замерла на пороге, одернула полы сбившегося плаща. 

Сворки высокого, под потолок, окна были распахнуты, и ветер разбросал по комнате листы бумаги — ноты, это же ее ноты! Летали по комнате черные вороновы перья и будто бы даже слышалось карканье. А на полу, прямо у рояля, сплелись двое, и Химавари снова перестала дышать, а ее сердце сжалось и забилось часто-часто. 

Первый широко раскинулся на полу на плаще. Нелюдь, точно нелюдь: разве бывает так, чтобы у человека волос был блеклый, цвета выцветшего осеннего колоса? Над ним навис второй, и он усмирял эту странную тварь, держал за руки, рычал далеким громом. Нет, не так, поняла Химавари. Второй — не враг первому, хоть и казался человеком. Быть может, он пришел из далеких, злых земель. И не усмирял он нелюдя — силой делился. 

Химавари крепче сжала в кулачке талисман, драгоценный дар — перо вороненка в янтарной смоле. Ворон великий, премудрый, помоги! 

Ой, да это же Вороновы люди! Те, что жили у них уже больше луны! Но как можно, чтобы под непроглядными святыми плащами и масками такое таилось? Ноги у Химавари ослабли, только и нашла она в себе сил юркнуть за занавеску и там молиться: пусть нелюди ее не заметят, пусть не заметят. Хорошо, что не забыла она маску — защитит от злого глаза! 

А тот черный шептал, словно бы зло, словно бы задыхаясь, и Химавари слышала каждое слово, не каждое только понимала: 

— Сколько еще ждать. Осточертело все. Монах! Какой из меня монах? 

— Монах — Воронов человек, — светлопатлатый так складно цитировал Знание! — Иначе нас бы и на порог не пустили. Нельзя. Здесь дочь на выданье, неприлично. Потерпи, глупый песик. Оно здесь, я чую. Правда. 

«Дочь на выданье» — это же про нее! Химавари еще плотнее сжалась в стену. Что они ищут здесь? Они говорили о перьях, так? У ее родителей, ее Рода, ее Стаи были перья. Разные-разные, всех цветов ночи, из далеких земель. Их Род никогда не был великим, но чтил священные перья. А эти хотят забрать? Зачем, зачем она пошла одна, дуреха? 

Нелюди говорили о чем-то еще, но она уже не различала слов. И вдруг тот, что походил немного на человека, приник ко первому, как муж к жене. А ведь казались-то оба мужчинами! Нет, точно, мужчины, но вжались друг в друга — точно супруги, влюбленные, как матушка с батюшкой. 

А Химавари… «Надо посмотреть», — решила она. Великий Мудрый Ворон завещал ценить каждое знание. Она будет. Только бы не было так страшно! 

Естество это или развращение, когда муж другого прижимает к полу, а тот, второй, так странно дышит, так охотно тянется к таинству поцелуя. Быть может, эта беловолосая тварь своим смехом тянула из Химавари душу? Пусть смеется, пусть стонет, пусть шипит — талисман тепло лежал в ее кулаке, она была под защитой. 

Вот этот второй укусил нелюдя за плечо, снова и снова — тот выгнулся в муке. Рука Химавари потянулась к шее, словно это ее кусали. Жарко! Нет, ей это чудилось: ветер остудил воздух и разметал ноты. Да онна одержима! 

Светлый, бледный, всей кожей бледный — он как-то называл себя, а она не запомнила. Ва? Фа? Фай, точно! — этот Фай уже стаскивал со второго иноземную рубашку благого черного цвета. 

Можно ли мужу возлечь с мужем? Учителя об этом не говорили. Это потому что к слову не пришлось или это скрытое знание? Искус нелюдей? Тоненький Фай целовал черному — его имя Химавари не слышала — руки, облизывал пальцы. 

Химавари выдохнула снова — «Смотри внимательнее, хорошо смотри, это — твое знание» — и новым, незнакомым еще жестом потянулась к грудям, скрытым под тонкой тканью ночной сорочки и защищенным ночным плащом. Мягкие. А соски — острые. Это холод? Нет, дело было вовсе не в нем. 

Фай скользил раскрытой ладонью по плоской (мужской!) груди черного, а Химавари повторила жест, чтобы запомнить, и еще раз. Грудь — мягкая, такая приятная — тягуче поднялась за рукой следом и упруго качнулась вниз. Ах, так хорошо! Почему она не делала так раньше? 

— Курогане, иди сюда! — приказал Фай. 

«Значит, Курогане?» 

И тот подчинился. Расстегнул на одеждах Фая защелки, прильнул, укусил в живот, тут же — в бок, — и смех Фая сорвался, когда Курогане уложил его на спину. Рубашка задралась, и на белой коже стали видны рисунки. Нелюди, еще один знак: да можно ли человеку так разрисовать кожу? Химавари точно знает — нельзя, ей говорили. 

А вот отчего по ноге течет влажное, что делать, когда внизу живота живота пульсирует что-то жадное — об этом не говорили ни матушка, ни сестрицы. Но Химавари поняла и сама: нужно просто сжать ноги покрепче, прижать ладошкой сквозь ткань там, где хочется больше всего и слушать эту жаркую пульсацию. Да, так. Глаза закрылись сами. 

…И распахнулись, когда услышала, как Фай подавился стоном. Курогане направлял свое естество в раскрытый рот Фая. Этот Курогане, что он делал со своим нелюдем? Это ведь так плоть восстает, об этом смеялись старшие девицы? У Фая вот тоже так, но у Курогане — просто гигант, а Фай его вылизывается, сам тянется, о чем-то просит, ластится к руке, лежащей на его волосах. 

Рука Химавари, сжимавшая штору, разжалась и скользнула к губам. Да, это приятно, она бы тоже… хотела. 

Бедра Курогане ходили взад-вперед, и в этом же ритме двигалась голова Фая, вперед и назад, плоть скользила между его губ. А рука Фая поглаживала тяжело покачивающиеся… штуки. Химавари могла бы тоже, вместе с Фаем, ласкать эти тяжелые, мягкие, в чем-то трогательные штуки. Ей бы понравилось. 

…Сорочка стала совсем влажной от ее соков. И Химавари мелко дергала бедрами в такт движениям — скорей, скорей! 

Курогане, мокрый и обезумевший — так страшно! так сладко! — оттолкнул от себя Фая и приказал ему что-то. А слов Химавари не разобрала: ужасно, оглушающе ударил гром и началось. Шумной стеной стал дождь, застонали деревья, холодные капли полетели на Химавари, на ее руку, нашедшую то самое движение, от которого все внутри прямо-таки сводило. 

Ветер швырял потоки воды внутрь, на Фая, но тот не замечал, и выгибался, стонал, просил еще — Химавари знала это движение, знала! так ее кошка напрашивалась на ласку. 

Курогане зло откинул прилипший к спине Фая нотный лист и, перехватив бедра, вновь задвигался в четком ритме. И Фай только подчинялся, прогибался в пояснице, вдруг коротко дернулся и излил свое семя. Курогане жадно навалился сверху — настоящий хищник — и в пару движений также обмяк. 

Но и Химавари дошла в своих движениях до какого-то нового предела, она это чувствовала — и даже зажмурила крепко-крепко глаза, мышцы задрожали до боли, запульсировали. Что, если бы внутри нее было оно, мужское естество? Она бы сжала. Очень хотелось. Ей нужно было это. 

С трудом она открыла глаза. В тяжелом желтоватом свете смутно виделось, как Фай развалился на полу, чуть прикрывшись плащом, а Курогане сторожем сидит возле него. Они о чем-то перешептывались, но это было уже не услышать. До Химавари долетело только одно: 

— …белое перо… 

И она едва не засмеялась: придумают же нелюди! Не может же птица — порождение Ворона — кутаться в светлые покровы. Никто не может, нельзя. 

Ничего. Уже скоро за ней приедут ее нелюди из дальних земель, земель за Озером. Говорили, у ее жениха лазурные пряди как зимородка. И у нее теперь есть знание, с ним она вступит в новую жизнь. А перышко — да пусть берут! В их Хранилище полно вороновых перышек, если хоть одно из них заменит нечестивые белые, то к лучшему. Она откроет дверь.


End file.
